Hope
by MarsterRoo
Summary: Caroline finds out about Klaus and Hayley. Leading to a confrontation in the woods based off of the 4x21 promo pic.


**A/N: It's a little angsty, but I feel better now.**

Caroline stomped through the street, Mystic Grill in her sights. Seriously, what were they thinking? Torture the feelings back into Elena, ugh, that was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. You can't abuse someone to make them get their humanity back. This was ludicrous.

Having been the victim of such suffering before, naturally she was against it. There had to be another way. Yes, Elena was out of control and lost, but this was not the answer. You don't inflict pain upon someone you love. That was the worst possible thing they could do. She knew from personal experience. Yes, she'd forgiven her father, but having someone she loved and cherished, purposefully bring agony upon you, was heartbreaking.

Caroline trudged into the grill. Her mind still in a whirlwind, she needed a drink a good strong drink. Sitting at the bar with a heavy sigh she waited for Matt to come over to her a questioning look on his face. "I'll take that bottle of scotch." She said with a huff, eyes set on the expensive bottle on the shelf.

"Care, your underage, I can't just give you a whole bottle," Matt whispered quietly.

"Sure you can," Rebekah said plopping down beside her. "I have enough years for the both of us."

"What are you doing here?" She asked warily, Caroline wasn't sure she could handle Rebekah's attitude right now.

"I imagine the same thing as you," she said eyeing her as she swiped two tumblers from behind the bar.

Caroline simply nodded. They sat in a quiet silence both of them staring absently at the wall. Matt slid the bottle to them when the two men at the edge of the bar left.

"You know what's not fair," Rebekah blurted out as she poured the liquor. "I wanted the cure, I wanted to be human, and have a family, and grow old. "

Caroline gave the other girl a sympathetic look. True they'd never hit it off, but she could empathize with her. "I thought Elijah had it?"

"He did, than Niklaus screwed me over." Rebekah mumbled taking a long gulp. "My brother always ruins everything for me."

"Oh," she said simply. This was not something she wanted to get involved in. Her friendship with Klaus was, well she didn't know how to describe it. It was different.

"To think, that bastard gets to have one of the things I wanted most, and he doesn't even want it," Rebekah said downing the contents of her glass.

Caroline turned a confused glance to Rebekah. What was she talking about? She lifted her drink to her lips wondering if Rebekah would elaborate or not.

"It's not even like he'll be good at it either. God knows the poor thing will probably end up locked in a box within the first two years," Rebekah said her eyes rimmed with red, unshed tears shining brightly.

"What?" Caroline frowned taking another sip, she didn't want to be nosy, but seriously don't shell out vague details unless you want to be asked questions.

"Oh, I guess he wouldn't want you to know, would he? " Rebekah smirked. "My dear brother had a sordid little affair with Tyler's lady werewolf friend. Bit of a problem is that it had lasting consequences. Apparently she's pregnant."

Caroline spit out the liquor in her mouth to which Rebekah just laughed. "What? That isn't possible. "

"Don't ask me for details, but it is true. My brother gets a family and I don't." Rebekah said a tear slipping down her pale cheek. She swiped it away quickly.

Caroline took a moment to process Rebekah's words. A jolt of pain shot through her, her breathing becoming labored and tears welled at the back of her eyes. She blinked rapidly willing the traitorous tears not to fall. So many emotions swirled through her at once, anger, hurt, betrayal, to name a few. She gripped the edge of the counter tightly trying to sort through them.

How could he do this to her? Why did it bother her so? She'd like to say it was because of Tyler, but it wasn't all him. She was upset that Klaus had slept with that were bitch who broke her neck and betrayed Tyler. Hayley's actions had helped to cause Carol Lockwood's death. Her help and ultimate deception had caused Tyler to be run out of town. Instead of killing Hayley for her part, he'd slept with her. Why? How could he?

She'd like to say rage was the only emotion coursing in her veins, but jealousy and hurt consumed her to. Klaus cared about her, maybe loved her, so why, why sleep with Hayley? Why did she care? Deep down she knew that despite everything there was a part of her that cared about him, that yearned for Klaus. A part of her that she desperately tried to keep buried wanted to let him show her the world. Visions of what it might be like with him consumed her thoughts and dreams. It was a constant battle of fighting the growing feelings she had for him.

The voicemail the other day had made her smile. It was nice to have someone look at her like that, to care about only her. But he didn't obviously. No, Caroline Forbes probably was just another conquest, another notch he could put in his belt. Nobody ever chose her first, not really. Sure Tyler had been a good boyfriend, but at one point she'd taken a back seat to the hybrid pack. Hell it was because of his obsession that he wasn't here with her now.

"Bit of a shock, I know," Rebekah said, pouring them both more alcohol. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"I have to go," Caroline said. Numbness crept into her as she stood up and walked away from the bar. She had no idea where she was going, she just needed time. Time to think.

XXXXX

Klaus walked through the woods. Perhaps it was silly to stop back by here. He'd said he needed to procure a few things; really he just wanted to see her. Caroline Forbes would forever fascinate him. She was unlike any other woman he'd ever met. Even with everything that had happened the past few days, she was still engrained in his every thought. If only she could be convinced to join him. Now wasn't the time, not with all this business with Marcel, it wouldn't be safe. Not to mention, the other matter.

Her sweet scent invaded his nostrils, had he become so obsessed that he even smelled her now? No, twigs broke, leaves crunched, as the woman he'd been thinking of approached. He could tell by the long strides, the way she stomped her feet with each step that she was mad. Her blue eyes pierced his as she approached.

"You slept with Hayley," she screeched, a frown marring her beautiful features.

How on earth did she find out about that? He knew Caroline would find out, but had wanted it to be on his own terms.

"How could you?"

"Well, love, I am a single man, and I do have needs," he replied, he did not owe her an explanation.

"She had just as much a part in un-siring the hybrids as Tyler did, and instead of death threats you fuck her? Seriously?" She screamed shoving at him.

Never before had he seen her this mad. There was something more here than just Tyler. He knew it, but would she admit it. The last time they'd argued she'd said too much, now wouldn't be any different. Her anger could be used to an advantage. He wanted her to say the words to admit to feeling something, anything for him.

Klaus grabbed her arms pushing her into a nearby tree, one hand on her shoulder, the other her hip. He had her pinned, but she could move if she tried. "Why don't you tell me what is really on your mind, Caroline?"

"You're a hypocrite. Forcing Tyler away, and then screwing around with Hayley, she betrayed us all, and you didn't do anything about it," Caroline said her eyes locked with his.

If he'd killed her instead of manipulating her things would be very different right now. It was a mistake that would haunt him for years to come, and with lasting consequences. The thought of fixing that error still crossed his mind.

"I did do something about it, just not in a way that you liked," he said, his voice calm and even as he leaned closer to her. Her breath hitched and he felt the crack of air around them, heat rising in him like lighting about to strike. How could she deny whatever this was between them? "Now why don't you tell me what you're really upset about?"

Caroline felt her bottom lip quiver and clamped it firmly between her teeth. He was wearing her down. "Why?" The question popped out before she could stop it. He gave her a confused look. "Why did you sleep with her?"

His eyes softened, though his jaw remained set. "What explanation do you want me to give you? I offered to show you the world. I've done things for you that I haven't done for anyone, ever. You can't expect me to sit by and wait with bated breath for you to come to me, Caroline. You've given me no reason to believe you want anything more than friendship. Even that is strained at best."

She nodded her heart aching, he was right tears burned her eyes as she blinked trying to conceal them. "I don't know what this is, and I'm not ready to find out, yet. I love Tyler, but there is something between us and maybe one day…" she felt her breath catch and a tear slipped down her face. His warm hand trailed up to her face wiping it away. "…one day I'll show up at your door and let you show me what the world has to offer, but neither of us are ready for that, not today."

Klaus ground his teeth his own eyes filled with tears as his heart lurched in his chest at her rejection. He released her as she moved forward. To his surprise she leaned into him, her soft lips ghosting across his. The kiss was simple, but it ignited a spark in his undead heart. She gazed into his eyes another minute, and then with a whoosh of air she was gone. In that one single innocent moment Caroline had given him something he hadn't had in centuries. Hope.


End file.
